


A Kiss for the Harbinger

by phoenixquest



Series: Rowena the Dunmer [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Ysgramor's tomb, Rowena talks to the others over a drink. When they're finally alone, sparks fly between her and Farkas.</p><p>I forgot I hadn't uploaded this part; it goes in the Rowena series before what used to be the last part. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for the Harbinger

“I can’t believe Kodlak wanted _you_ to be Harbinger,” Aela said, her tone bitter. “Well, I suppose his word goes, even in death. I’ll be in my quarters if you need me, _Harbinger_ ,” she said sarcastically as she walked away.

Rowena was exhausted. They’d gone to Ysgramor’s tomb, and she’d fought off the spiders that had freaked Farkas out so badly. She was happy to do it; she understood his fear, especially seeing as she shared it. Aela, however, had been wearisome. Vilkas seemed to like her well enough now, but Aela was unimpressed with her new title. After fighting for Kodlak’s spirit, and then her own, it was all she could do to join the others for a drink, on Vilkas’ request, without falling asleep.

Vilkas shook his head as Aela walked away. “She should trust Kodlak’s judgement,” he sighed. 

“I understand her frustration,” Rowena said tiredly. And she did, even if it made her uncomfortable. “Really, I’ve been with you all a matter of months. You’ve all been together for years. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe not,” Vilkas allowed. “But it made sense to the old man, and that’s all that matters.”

“Makes sense to me,” Farkas said bluntly. “She’s more level-headed than Aela. She’s a good fighter. She’s smart and quick. I told you before, and Kodlak confirmed it.”

“Easy, brother,” Vilkas said, a small grin on his face, glancing sideways at Rowena who was blushing. “I think the old man did fine. Well, I’m going to bed.”

“Night, Vilkas,” Rowena said, acutely aware that Farkas was still staring at her. Vilkas walked away, grinning to himself. He hoped his brother might finally get the nerve to make a move.

“How are you doing?” Farkas asked in concern once they were alone.

“Exhausted,” Rowena admitted, stifling a yawn. “What a day.”

“Well, you’ll finally get to rest well,” Farkas said, his voice a little wistful.

“Farkas,” Rowena said quietly, looking at him.

“It’s my own fault,” Farkas said bitterly. “What a coward.”

“No,” Rowena said firmly, getting up and going over next to him to sit, taking her hand in his. “You are not a coward.”

“I missed my chance because of a few spiders,” Farkas said.

“You didn’t,” Rowena said. “Farkas…as soon as you’re ready. I swear to you.”

“You’d go all the way back there for me?” he asked, half incredulous, half wanting.

“In an instant,” Rowena murmured fiercely, meeting his gaze. They sat, hands clasped, staring into one another’s eyes for what might have been an eternity, barely breathing. The world around them ceased to exist; it was only them.

“Rowena…” Farkas whispered.

“Yes,” Rowena whispered back. And there, in the middle of Jorrvaskr, Farkas leaned in and captured Rowena’s lips with his own. His heart flooded with happiness, and her stomach fluttered. Rowena’s free hand found its way up to wrap in his long hair, pulling him closer to her. Finally, they pulled apart. They looked at each other and laughed, both feeling lighter than air.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Farkas admitted as she pulled away.

“I’ve wanted you to,” Rowena said cheekily. “What took you so long?” Farkas barked out a laugh, and Rowena grinned, then yawned widely.

“You should get to bed,” Farkas said, not wanting her to go but seeing her exhaustion. “Rest well.”

“I will,” Rowena smiled. “Thank you.”

“Good night,” Farkas said as he watched her walk to the door.

“Good night, Farkas,” Rowena said softly. “And…as soon as you’re ready. You have but to ask.”

“I will,” Farkas assured her. He went to bed, knowing he would be able to rest well soon enough. And in the meantime, he thought, at least he was happy.


End file.
